twilightsoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Knights Of Nightmares
Knights Of Nightmares (or KoN) is a guild in the game of Twilight Soul and is run by Zekrom (The Supreme Leader), Ryan (2nd in command) and SteelFace (3rd in command).MasterD (4th in command). ,Dragoona (Old Supreme Leader) We have 5 leaders, and a base. A lot of members have quit our guild for another guild or because they don't play TS anymore.The KON base is also the home of the Evil Bunnies and guild blocked. KON is created by Yaratemaster. ( The name KoN comes from KH2, where Jack Skellinton mention itself as"The knight of Nightmares" KON Symbol Made by AMN3SYS 'Rules of Ranking Up' Leaders put up your rule for ranking people up here: 'Ply4Funt's Rule of Ranking People up' *To be rank 1(Apprentice) from rank 0 (Follower) you need to be at least level 10 and do 10 missions *To be rank 2(Death Knight) from rank 1 (Apprentice) you need to be at least level 20 and do another 10 missions. *To be rank 3(General) from rank 2 (Death Knight) you need to be at least level 30 and do another 10 missions *To be rank 4(Leader) from rank 3 (General) you need to be at least level 40, done 55 missions, and approval of at least 3 Leaders This is hard but this is the way of a true KoN Member 'Agent71/SteelFace's rule of Ranking up' *To be a rank 1(Apprentice) from rank 0(Follower) You must be at least level 8 or more and to 15 hard missions. *To be a rank 2(Death Knight) from a rank 1(Apprentice) you must be at least level 15 and do 25 hard missions. *To be a rank 3(General) from a rank 2(Death Knight) You must be at least level 21 and do 30 hard mission. *To be rank 4(Leader) just hope to be picked. Actions speak louder than words. 'MasterD's Rule Of Ranking Up' To join kon, all you need to do is ask To rank up , you must do 10 missions and pay 10 munny and be the right lvl Rank 0 Lvl: Any Rank 1 Lvl: 10 or Above Rank 2 Lvl: 20 or Above Rank 3 Lvl: 30 or Above Rank 4: Only if aproved by all KoN leaders I am on most days after school. 'Zekrom's Rule of Ranking up' Rank0: No requirements Rank1: You have to be at least lvl10. Rank2: You have to be at least lvl20 and have been in K.O.N. for atleast 20 days. Rank3: You have to be in K.O.N. for 30 days. Rank4: You have to be in K.O.N. for 50 days and you need one leader spot to be open. The only way for a Leader spot to be open is if a Leader Quit. 'Dragoona and AMN3SYS Rules for Ranking up' Rank 0 : Follower -train x levels -Kill x number of shadows -Kill x number of neoshadows -Kill x number of green requiem -Kill x number of soldier -Kill x number of hookbat -Learn how to train/fight together -Get x number of items -Learn the rules! -Level requirement to join K.O.N(any) -Level Requirement to Rank up (Level 10) Rank 1 : Apprentice -train x levels -Pking a certain someone if needed -kill x number of shadows -Kill the 5 bosses from the following worlds : -Traverse Town -Wonderland -Deep Jungle -Halloween Town -Agrabah -Destiny Island's (If The Darkside is there) -Disney Castle (Tmeless River) -Land of Dragons -Twilight Town -Beast's Castle -Olympus Colliseum with Underworld -Monstro -Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion with Space Paranoids (Sephiroth not included if there is a Sephiroth.). -Port Royal (If there is one) -Neverland -Kill X Number of Diffrent Species of Heartless and Nobodies -Level Requirement to Rank up (Level 25) -How much xp does nobodie/heartless have -learn lower ranks how to train/fight together -Get x number of items -Learn the rules! Rank 2 : Death Knight -train x levels -kill x number of shadows -kill x number of red nocturn -kill x number of green requiem -kill x number of soldier -kill x number of hookbat -kill x number of Card of hearts -how many xp do shadows give -how many xp do neoshadows give -how many xp do red nocturn give -how many xp do soldier give -how many xp do hookbat give -learn lower ranks how to train/fight together -Get x number of items -Pking a certain someone if needed -Collecting X Required Items - Approval of at least 3 Leaders to Rank up to General -Learn the rules! Rank 3 : General -train x levels -kill x number of shadows -kill x number of green requiem -kill x number of soldier -kill x number of hookbat -kill x number of Card of hearts -how many xp do shadows give -how many xp do neoshadows give -how many xp do red nocturn give -how many xp do soldier give -how many xp do hookbat give -learn lower ranks how to train/fight together -Learn the rules! -Get x number of items -Leading a Guild War (If there is one) -Make missons -Chill -Train -Give out missions -Occasional Missions -Assist Guild Members -To Rank Up Someone must Step down from Leadership -Approval of The Leaders to Rank up. Rank 4 : Leader/Vice Leader Access: -make missons -chill -train -give out missions -Assisting Guild Members -Give out missions -Assist Guild -Leading Guild Wars (If there is one) Paid Jobs (For all TS Players) Helping KoN in various jobs will earn you profit. Ask a Leader and they will give you a Job to take, profit will not be as much as what the KoN members are doing Sub-Missions(KoN Members Only) When you are not at the right level to Rank up, you may ask for sub-missions which have nothing to do with ranking up missions. KoN members who did sub-missions will receive prizes, may be an item, an access to one of KoN's secrets,munny it definitely will be more than what we are going to give for Paid Jobs. Leaders to remember Hyperbionic was 3rd in command until he quit the Game. Due to his action : -Ryan has been promoted to 2nd in command -SteelFace has been promoted to 3rd in command -MasterD has been degraded to 4th in command Yaratemaster Was the creator of KON until he quit KON to join OrgXIII now he is back as "???" Started the guild, with his 2 best friends. AMN3SYS and Pain. Constructed the biggest part of the base now in 'Halloween Town' Style. Added the arcanite reaper to the base, and the black hole. His idea to create KoN was to make a title for his own. AMN3SYS came with the idea, to create to guild so more members in ts would have guild. Besides Org XVI and Shroud. Due to his action: none is currently known since it's old history Pain Was KON's old Supreme Leader but then he quit to join Masters and became a mod Due to his action: none is currently known since it's old history AMN3SYS First 2nd leader of KoN, when Yaratemaster left, he became supreme leader. AMN3SYS did the most for KoN, he made the rules, paid jobs, and the updated website. + The evil bunnies is his idea. He is a member who we shouldn't forget. AMN3SYS = KoN 4evah! He acted like an idiot and then left. Source for image and and Dragoonas rules. http://members.multimania.nl/amn3sys/konrules2.html Allies & Foes Allies Our allies are known as: - XIV Keyblade Knights -A-Class Soldiers -Empire of Darkness -Warriors of Light Foes Currently None Category:Guilds